


A Unconventional First Date

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mystrade fluffy piece for their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Unconventional First Date

A Unconventional First Date  
By  
Casmonster1

The sun hit the table as Mycroft sat down, his brother had summoned him, not uncommon but Mycroft was on a schedule today. 

He had ordered a coffee, tapping his finger as he waited, glancing at his watch. He didn't have time for games today.

Greg came onto the patio, his eyes scanning. Smiling, he had met Mycroft in passing, but now he was going to talk in person. Greg took several steps, stopping. 

Okay.... Sherlock had set this up and I can tell by the look on the Elder Holmes' face that he didn't know.

So Greg had the advantage. At least for the moment, he hoped it would last.

He walked over to the table, sitting down. "Hello, Mr. Holmes."

Oh formal, I hate formal unless it is in a meeting. "I was meeting someone, Detective Inspector, so if you will excuse me."

Greg smiled, flagging down a waitress and ordering a tea with lemon. Time to set it up, this could be good for them both, if Mycroft would loosen up.

"You're meeting me, Mycroft."

Mycroft moved to stand up, he didn't want to show the hurt and humiliation. I will not be a joke, keeping his face neutral as he slipped his coat on. "We have no business, so I see no reason for me to stay, Gregory."

Greg reached out, gently placing his hand on Mycroft's arm. "Mycroft, please sit down, I just want to have a chat and coffee."

Mycroft tugged his arm free. "You ordered a tea, I do not appreciate being lied to, even if at times I have come to expect it from my brother."

I should have said it first, okay. future note, no surprise dates, always plan. "I just wanted to see you in a less structured situation, please try." Greg looked up at Mycroft from his chair, hoping his face showed the honesty.

Mycroft crossed his arms, debating. five minutes wouldn't be a bad thing and Gregory was a rather handsome man. "Five minutes and then we can try again tonight."

Tonight.... that meant this wasn't unwelcome just not the best plan. "five minutes is all I'm asking."

Mycroft sat back down, sipping his coffee. he relaxed back into his seat, maybe he did need to learn how to act around 'people'.... but you can't just ask someone for that kind of information and his brother was not the one to ask on the subject. 

"I really do not know how to date, Gregory." Mycroft hated admitting things were out of his wheelhouse, but if he was going to enter into a situation Gregory needed all the facts, but Mycroft was willing to learn.

"Then we can just take it one step at a time. What do you like to do in your spare time?" Greg smiled, don't lie ever because he didn't want Mycroft angry over something that could have been avoided with a conversation.

Mycroft set his coffee back down. "I like to read, play chess, but what I find most relaxing is tending to the garden in my backyard. The lilies are growing beautifully." 

Greg filed that away, he would need to learn more about plants, something to look forward too if this went well. "Maybe I can come see them sometime."

They both knew this wasn't a normal first date, but it fit their busy schedules, even as it felt like time floated away as they continued to talk. 

Greg couldn't stop smiling, it was easy so much so that he should have done it earlier, they could make each other happy and already getting a second date from Mycroft was cementing the idea. 

Mycroft straightened his jacket as he stood, fixing his suit and extending his hand. "It has been a pleasure, Gregory. "

Greg felt a slight blush creping up his neck, hearing his name said like that was doing something to him. "I will remember no surprises next time."

"I shall have a car come by to pick you up, at your home if that is alright or at Scotland Yard if you have to work late, my schedule will be pretty flexible after six so I'm fine with either." Mycroft wanted to stay longer, he was having a nice time, but his busy meetings wouldn't allow it.

"At my house will be fine, given if you picked me up at the station I wouldn't have the time to look handsome enough to match you." Greg replied bravely.

Mycroft had to appreciate the boldness of the cop, it was rather welcome to have someone act that way. "You won't have to try hard."

Greg was struck by how warm Mycroft's hand felt under his and not wanting to let it go, but with the anticipation of seeing him tonight there was more to come.

Mycroft gave a small nod of his head before turning to go to the car that was waiting for him.


End file.
